narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mountains' Graveyard
Where Tobi vs Madara is I'm a bit confused as to where to add the new information. The place where Madara is and the Mountain's Graveyard look exactly the same, so I don't think they're at two separate places, but based on what Madara said to Obito about how he found him, I was wondering whether or no they are. The translations say "a passage" and i was wondering if it was simply a tunnel or something but from what's on the map it seems too far.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:42, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Madara found Tobi near the place where the rocks crushed him, and that happened in Land of Grass which lies southwest of Land of Sound. Chapter 515 shows MG is located in a country which lies east of Land of Sound. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 11:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Obito used Kamui unknowingly and warped to mountains graveyard hideout with the rock and Madara found him, fixed him up and then added a hashirama clone right body half to his body thus giving him wood release and a half of a body. It is MG for sure. (talk) 11:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::edit conflictI realise that the distance is far but the two places look the same: stairs, the markings on the wall and I don't know if they could move all that to the Mountain's Graveyard, but mayhaps we should just wait and see. I believe the issue lies in the translation of that section. The two versions I've read have the locations/how Obito got there entirely differently.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:59, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::It seems like they are different places since Madara stated that there weren't any exits and it's too unlikely that Obito would've teleported the rock if he had already managed to get out from under it. TricksterKing (talk) 12:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry for the edit w/o checking the talk page, I'm relatively new to being a contributor. Obito would need Mangekyu Sharigan for Kamui and his eye is not a pinwheel in 602, so I doubt that. I think it's at least clear that there is a tunnel between MG and Kusagakure, even if its still unclear where MG is on the map.Froklsnt (talk) 17:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Madara did not state there was not exit, he merely pointed out that is was impossible for the two to leave as he would die withouth the statue and Obito's body is most likely to damaged for him to survive on his own. --Gojita (talk) 17:17, September 19, 2012 (UTC)Gojita :Reading over the section. Madara actually said both those things: there's no exit and they can't escape with their bodies like this. I was wondering whether there really was a tunnel because of how one translation puts it. I really hope the raws come soon and we can get someone to look at them.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Hard to believe it's 2 places, they would have to move Hashirama living clone, Gedo Mazou (well, summoning technique but still) not to mention the environments are similar--Elveonora (talk) 22:59, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Well i agree with Cerez on waiting for the raw scans since the "cleaned up" image blurs the background a lot. --Gojita (talk) 19:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC)Gojita Meeting room this meeting room that Taka was in, considering its inside a cave and with the "bony" appearance of the chairs, is its possible that this is also inside the Mountain? --Gojita (talk) 15:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC)Gojita :No links. Give chapter and page number if necessary. Omnibender - Talk - 23:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It don't think it is. I checked when I was adding more content and that bony chair and table thing was in some forest. It was right after Tobi revealed himself to Kisame. Chapter 404, page 10 onwards, or there about.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry about the link and i know about the forest, but considering his abillity to teleport it could have been somewhere else they met up, but it was just a thought i wanted out in the open. --Gojita (talk) 15:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Gojita Location retcon? So, based on the recent Boruto episodes, and WSJ, the location of this place seems to have been retconned. From the actual map we were shown back during the fourth war, this place is located nowhere near the border with the Land of Fire, closer to the ocean. Unless there is some logical way to reconcile what the map showed back then and what the anime and WSJ say now, how do list this? The only logical way I see to reconcile these sources goes a tad too close to speculation. It could be that the actual Mountains' Graveyard is located near the ocean, and but the mining town is actually closer to the border, so the tunnels could go further away from the border to the coasts' direction, putting the ruins somewhere between the border and MG. I find it more likely they simply messed up the location, it wouldn't the first time, and they have done so quite recently with the Green Banks' location. Just want to explore all the options. Omnibender - Talk - 19:25, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :Only logical way this makes sense to me is if the Land of Fire expanded, but i guess until conformation the information can be moved to trivia. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:37, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::What does the WSJ have to do with this? Did I miss something? :o • Seelentau 愛 議 20:24, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :::My bad, i think it's actually from a tv summary? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:45, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::Where does it mention the MG? And what does the summary in a magazine have to do with anything, anyway? I don't see the exact problem^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 22:05, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::It doesn't. The town that is mentioned to be near the LoF's border in episode 51's summary is located in front of a mine. This mine has tunnels which connect to this exact chamber which we know is located in the Mountains' Graveyard. The problem is it's not possible for this town/mine to be "close" to the border when the chamber is located near the coast. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:34, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :Wait, so Madara and Obito's hideout was coincidentally or if BZ had anything to do with it, in one of Kaguya's own hideouts? :O--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 07:55, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Ah, I see. It's not a retcon, but a mistake. Trivia-stuff, I suppose. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:10, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :Or shifting tectonic plates.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve''']] Talk Page| 14:51, April 5, 2018 (UTC)